Arrestation
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE SERIE : Alors qu'il travaille à son bureau, Peter reçoit un coup de fil d'un chef de police locale qui lui annonce qu'il a arrêté Neal Caffrey. Intrigué, Peter se rend sur place.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Une autre pré-fic dans laquelle Peter reçoit le coup de téléphone d'un chef de police local qui lui annonce qu'il vient d'arrêter Neal Caffrey mais tout ne parait pas aussi simple.**

 _ **Arrestation**_

Il y a des coups de fils qui arrivent comme ça sans qu'on s'y attende. Celui que reçu Peter Burke ce matin là en faisait partie. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il tentait sans succès d'attraper Neal Caffrey et voilà que ce dernier venait de se faire arrêter par la police locale dans un patelin un peu perdu à une trentaine de kilomètres de Boston. Aussitôt, il avait sauté dans sa voiture pour se rendre immédiatement sur place. Il voulait en être sûr par lui-même. Ce gamin était trop malin pour se faire arrêter comme ça, bêtement par une bande de cow boy dans une ville paumée. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Il devait en avoir le cœur net et il ne fit pas vraiment attention à sa vitesse.

Du coup, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver dans la ville en question qui ressemblait à toutes ces petites villes de banlieue avec leurs pavillons aux barrières blanches, leurs commerçants, leurs habitants qui n'aimaient pas vraiment les étrangers et son musée de la lithographie qui était peut-être la cible de Caffrey, même s'il n'avait pas été arrêté après un vol. En fait, Peter se fit la remarque qu'il ne savait pas pour quoi il avait été arrêté… Voilà donc un autre point qu'il aurait à éclaircir.

...

A grand pas, Peter entra dans le commissariat et regarda autour de lui avant de se diriger vers la première personne qu'il croisa. Il sortit son badge du FBI et dit au type en face de lui.

\- Je viens pour Neal Caffrey.

\- Ah oui, c'est vous l'agent du FBI new yorkais ? Vous avez fait vite dites-moi.

\- C'est que je cherche à l'attraper depuis un petit moment.

\- Ah ben nous, nous n'avons pas eus de problème.

\- Je peux le voir.

\- Bien sûr, il est dans une salle d'interrogatoire depuis hier soir.

Le flic lui désigna la bonne porte et Peter le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il préférait, au moins dans un premier temps, le voir seul. Si c'était bien lui, il voulait être tranquille pour commencer à lui poser des questions.

...

Peter entra dans la pièce et se figea. Neal Caffrey était bien là, enchainé par une paire de menottes à la table sur laquelle il s'était effondré d'épuisement pour dormir. Il lui tournait le dos. Sa tête était tournée vers le mur d'en face. Peter s'approcha et fit le tour de la table pour le détailler. Le jeune homme paraissait réellement épuisé mais, il devait lui parler alors, il lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour tenter de le réveiller sans le brusquer.

\- Caffrey ?

Neal ne bougea pas et Peter le secoua plus fort.

\- Caffrey ?

Le jeune homme ne bougea toujours pas, et cette fois, Peter dû le secouer réellement en haussant le ton.

\- Caffrey !

Cette fois, il se redressa en sursautant, le regard perdu et Peter ressentit un pincement au cœur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Neal frémit et fini de se redresser en grimaçant. Sa vision était floue mais, il devinait vaguement une silhouette à ses côtés. Il cligna des yeux pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées et passa sa main droite sur son front avant de se redresser totalement. Il plissa des yeux et Peter lut une certaine douleur dans son attitude avant qu'il ne comprenne qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui.

\- Agent Burke ?

\- Neal Caffrey, j'avoue que c'est une surprise.

Neal ne répondit rien et grimaça une nouvelle fois. Peter le regarda et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Peter ? Demanda le jeune homme éludant la question.

Sa voix était plus sourde que d'habitude et Peter eu la désagréable impression qu'il luttait pour rester conscient.

\- Eh bien, quand le nom de Neal Caffrey apparaît sur mon radar, je cours vérifier si c'est vrai.

Neal lui fit un rapide sourire avant de baisser la tête pour essayer de se masser la tempe droite. Peter le regarda de nouveau et tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras du jeune homme.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un mal de tête que je traîne depuis deux jours et qui ne s'arrange pas.

Neal plissa les yeux en grimaçant et Peter comprit qu'il devait vraiment avoir mal alors il lui demanda en baissant la voix sans vraiment s'en rendre compte tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Tu as prit quelque chose pour essayer de le calmer ?

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

\- Je leur ai dit, lui répliqua Neal en levant les yeux sur Peter, mais ils pensent que je fais semblant.

Peter comprit et détailla le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Ses grimaces de douleur et sa peau trop blanche ne mentaient pourtant pas. Il avait mal et cela se voyait.

\- D'accord, dit Peter en lui tapotant le bras. Je vais te trouver de l'aspirine pour calmer ça.

Neal lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et murmura un faible « merci » que Peter entendit à peine. En fait, l'agent du FBI comprenait mieux pourquoi ces types avaient réussis à le coincer, Neal paraissait au bord de l'effondrement. Il se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce en disant.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Je t'attends là, lui répondit Neal avec un petit sourire.

...

Peter sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et se dirigea vers le policier qu'il avait croisé en arrivant tout en lui demandant.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce commissariat ? Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas donné au moins une aspirine ?

\- Ah, il vous a aussi fait le coup du mal de tête ?

\- Il ne ment pas ! Il a mal, cela se voit bon sang ! Il est épuisé ! Sa peau est livide.

\- C'est un criminel qui sait, paraît-il, très bien jouer la comédie donc je refuse de me laisser avoir !

\- Moi je le connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas de la comédie. Alors ? Vous avez de l'aspirine ?

\- Non, désolé. Nous ne sommes pas un hôpital. Mais vous avez une pharmacie en face si ça peut vous amuser !

Peter laissa échapper un juron et se dirigea à grandes enjambées en direction de la sortie. Il dévala rapidement les marches et couru à la pharmacie sous le regard amusé de certains flics.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit en courant et allait entrer de nouveau dans le commissariat quand il changea d'idée et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il se pencha par la fenêtre et attrapa un petit sac en papier posé sur le siège arrière avant d'entrer de nouveau à l'intérieur. Il fit une rapide halte devant le distributeur pour acheter une petite bouteille d'eau et passa devant le policier qui le regarda faire avec un air amusé qui fini de l'agacer.

\- Personne ne vous a dit que c'était juste un criminel ? Lui lança le policier en le voyant faire.

\- Et vous ? Personne ne vous a appris à être juste un peu humain.

\- Personnellement, je me fiche totalement des criminels, je suis humain avec leurs victimes !

Peter décida de ne pas perdre son temps à répondre à cet imbécile et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

...

Neal était penché en avant, ses mains massant ses tempes endolories. Il tentait de garder une respiration souple alors que la douleur commençait à devenir totalement insupportable. S'il s'était écouté, le jeune homme se serait rallongé sur la table pour essayer de dormir un peu mais, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Neal frémit et recula, laissant son corps réagir en réflexe à une situation qu'il pensait dangereuse. Peter sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce mouvement de recul était un réflexe profondément ancré dans le cerveau de quelqu'un qui savait ce que c'était de prendre des coups et que cette personne soit le jeune escroc en face de lui, cela le touchait plus que ça n'aurait dû.

\- Doucement Caffrey, ce n'est que moi.

\- Peter…

Neal se redressa en continuant de grimacer et Peter déposa la bouteille d'eau, la boîte de comprimé et le sachet en papier devant lui avant de lui faire signe de se servir. Neal lui montra ses mains attachées à la table d'un léger mouvement de tête et Peter sourit.

\- Tu veux me faire croire ça à moi ?

Neal lui fit un sourire franc et direct avant d'enlever les menottes en un quart de seconde. Il massa ses poignets un peu endolori pendant que Peter ouvrit le tube de comprimés pour lui en déposer deux dans le creux de la main avant de lui décapsuler la bouteille d'eau. Il lui tendit et s'aperçu, quand il la prit, que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Il était évident qu'il souffrait réellement et une sorte de rage incompréhensible se mit à bouillir en lui, comment ces types avaient-ils pu le laisser passer la nuit sans se soucier de sa douleur ? Neal avala les comprimés et bu quelques gorgées de plus avant de reposer la bouteille sur la table. Peter lui sourit et poussa le sachet en papier vers lui. Quand il vit son regard interrogateur, il lui sourit de nouveau en disant.

\- J'imagine que ces cow boy ne t'ont rien donné non plus à manger depuis hier soir et je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un se gaver de médicaments sur un estomac vide.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Des muffins aux fruits rouges fait par ma femme.

\- Ah, je crois savoir que cela fait partit de ses nombreux talents.

\- Effectivement.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim Peter mais, j'apprécie l'attention, dit le jeune homme en portant une main à son front.

\- Mange Neal, lui dit doucement Peter l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom. Tu es livide. Un peu de sucre te fera du bien.

Le jeune homme lui sourit timidement et ouvrit le sachet pour prendre l'un des muffins. Peter se rendit compte que ses doigts continuaient de trembler. Il le regarda picorer le gâteau et fut frappé par la pâleur de ses lèvres. La même question ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Comment ces types ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il allait mal ? Neal lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts et Peter se pencha vers lui inquiet de le voir aussi mal.

\- Hey… Tu as dis que ça fait deux jours ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu mal sur le coup mais maintenant ça devient quasiment insupportable, répondit le jeune homme en posant la paume de sa main gauche sur son front.

Il ferma les yeux et grimaça pendant que Peter frémit et se redressa.

\- Comment ça sur le coup ? Ce n'est pas une migraine ?

Neal ne répondit pas, conscient d'en avoir peut-être trop dit.

\- Neal ? D'où il vient ce mal de tête ?

\- Si je te le dis tu ne me croiras pas.

\- Eh ! C'est moi, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme les autres flics qui sont là ?

Neal fixa Peter quelques secondes et sourit.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu as mal à la tête ?

\- Eh bien, commença Neal d'une voix de plus en plus fatiguée. Il y avait cette vieille dame… qui revenait de faire ses courses les bras chargés de paquets et… Ce type à tenter de lui voler son sac… Il l'a jeté à terre et… je ne pouvais pas le laisser la maltraiter alors je l'ai agrippé mais il avait une matraque et…

Neal se tut pour tenter de reprendre son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus tenue à cause de la douleur. Son corps fut parcouru par un long frisson. En face de lui, Peter bondit de sa chaise et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en luttant contre la panique qui s'emparait soudainement de lui.

\- Attends ! S'exclama Peter. C'est un coup que tu as reçu ?

\- Oui… Répondit dans un souffle Neal à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur la table.

\- Neal ? Tu leur as dit que c'était un coup ?

\- Ils… Ils ne m'ont pas cru… Bredouilla Neal.

\- D'accord, dit Peter en sentant la panique lui serrer la poitrine. Regarde-moi Neal. Allez, je veux que tu lèves la tête et que tu me regardes ! Ouvre les yeux aussi grands que tu le peux.

\- Mais je suis si fatigué Peter.

\- Je m'en doute mon grand. Fais-le pour moi Neal.

Le jeune escroc sentit l'inquiétude et une pointe d'affection dans la voix de l'agent du FBI et cela le toucha. Alors, il étouffa un tremblement et redressa la tête, luttant contre sa douleur qui ne cessait de grandir au fil des minutes. Il planta ses yeux bleus fatigués dans les yeux bruns de Peter qui le regardait avec angoisse, une ride barrant son front. Neal tenta d'ouvrir les yeux en grand et Peter ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le bleu brillant de son regard comme il remarqua aussi la profonde fatigue. Mais, surtout, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, il se rendit compte que l'une de ses pupilles était bien plus dilatée que l'autre.

\- D'accord, c'est bon Neal. Ne bouge pas.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Lui Demanda Neal en tentant de lui faire un sourire amusé.

Peter lui serra doucement le bras comme pour l'encourager puis s'éloigna. Il ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et hurla pour tous les flics qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

\- J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale d'urgence maintenant !

Les policiers sursautèrent et celui qui lui avait parlé se rapprocha en courant et en criant.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi vous criez ?

\- Vous êtes sourd ? J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale d'urgence ! Tout de suite !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Cet homme a pris un coup ! Il a une commotion cérébrale et il est en train de s'effondrer.

\- Mais comment un agent du FBI peut-il être aussi naïf ?

\- Et comment un flic peut-il être eu aussi mauvais enquêteur ? Ses pupilles ne sont pas de la même taille, il lutte pour rester conscient ! Cet homme est en train de mourir !

A cet instant, Peter entendit un bruit sourd et se retourna. Neal venait de tomber de sa chaise et le jeune homme était étendu sur le sol. Peter et le policier entrèrent en courant dans la pièce. Peter se jeta à genoux à ses côtés et le retourna pour l'allonger sur le dos avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

\- Neal !

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux pleins de douleur et gémit.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- C'est rien Neal, reste allongé, ça va passer.

Peter redressa la tête vers le policier.

\- Vous trouvez qu'il fait semblant ?

\- Eh bien… Je…

\- J'ai dit maintenant.

\- Ok ! S'exclama enfin le flic. Mais il leur faudra bien dix minutes pour arriver ici.

\- Alors dites-leur de se dépêcher !

Il sortit de la salle et Peter resta seul avec Neal étendu par terre. Le jeune homme gémit et Peter prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne pour lui serrer les doigts et l'encourager. Il se rendit compte qu'il continuait de trembler et lui murmura pour le réconforter.

\- Je suis là. tout va bien se passer. Sers ma main si tu as besoin mais reste conscient surtout.

\- Peter… J'ai tellement mal… Murmura Neal en lui serrant la main pas assez fort au goût de Peter.

Le jeune homme avait mal et il était faible... Tellement faible… Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Alors Peter serra sa main pour lui, comme pour tenter de lui transmettre un peu de ses forces.

\- Je sais… Je le vois…

\- Peter…

Le jeune homme tenta de se redresser et l'agent du FBI passa un bras sous ses épaules.

\- Attends ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Aide-moi à m'asseoir.

Peter hocha la tête et l'aida à s'asseoir en passant une mains sous l'un de ses bras. Neal haleta à cause de la douleur et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'agent du FBI dans les bras duquel il se laissa lourdement basculer. Peter comprit qu'il avait juste envie qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et l'installa le plus confortablement possible, faisant reposer sa tête contre son épaule dans une position semi-assisse.

\- Ça va mieux là ?

\- Oui… Merci Peter…

\- Tu es sûr que tu es bien installé ?

\- Oui… En toi je sais que je peux avoir confiance.

Peter fut touché par la marque de confiance du jeune escroc de 23 ans qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Peter… Murmura de nouveau Neal.

\- Oui Neal ?

\- Il a dit dix minutes ?

\- Oui… à peu prés…

\- Je ne tiendrais pas dix minutes.

\- Mais si, tu vas voir…

\- Non, murmura faiblement Neal avant d'ajouter d'une voix de plus en plus faible. Peter ?... Tu me protégeras jusqu'à l'arrivée des médecins ?

L'agent du FBI fut bouleversé par la demande sincère du jeune homme. Il avait peur. Pour le rassurer, Peter posa une main sur sa joue et lui répondit avec douceur tout en la caressant avec son pouce.

\- Bien sûr… Je te protégerais.

\- Merci, murmura faiblement Neal en fermant les yeux.

Peter comprit qu'il était en train de perdre connaissance et le secoua doucement pour l'empêcher.

\- Non ! Neal ! Neal !

Mais, c'était déjà trop tard. Une certaine panique s'empara de Peter qui serra plus fort le jeune escroc contre lui.

\- Allez tiens bon… Je suis là.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Quand Neal ouvrit les yeux, la douleur fut telle qu'il les referma aussitôt et frémit avant de refaire une tentative en sentant la main de quelqu'un presser ses doigts. Le plafond était blanc et lumineux. La lumière l'agressa de nouveau mais son intensité baissa subitement et il refit une nouvelle tentative. Cette fois, il pu garder les yeux ouverts et frémit en tournant la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- Kate ?

\- Désolé, je suis surement un peu moins sexy, lui répondit une voix grave et masculine.

\- Peter ?

\- Oui, c'est moi Neal. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de revoir ces yeux bleus.

\- Pour pouvoir mieux m'arrêter ? Lui demanda Neal avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises mon grand… Le médecin nous a dit qu'il y avait des fortes chances pour que tu ne te réveilles pas… J'ai trouvé ça tellement injuste.

\- C'est pour ça que tu te retrouves à tenir la main d'un criminel ? Lui demanda Neal en souriant.

\- Je tiens la main de la personne qui a sauvé une vieille dame, toute contente de me raconter à quel point tu as été héroïque.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oh oui !

Neal se tut et détailla Peter qui lui tenait toujours la main. Il avait l'air fatigué et inquiet ce qui l'étonna.

\- Peter ? Tu sembles vraiment inquiet…

\- Neal, ça fait dix jours tu sais.

Cette fois, ce fut le jeune homme qui frémit.

\- Dix jours ! Mais…

\- C'était grave Neal. Si seulement on n'avait pu le prendre plus tôt tu aurais moins souffert.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Peter se redressa et lui demanda.

\- Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Neal acquiesça et Peter lui tendit un gobelet avec une paille qu'il tint lui-même par précaution. Il laissa le jeune homme boire, heureux de le voir en vie surtout qu'il l'avait vu s'éteindre dans l'ambulance et que cette maudite image le hanterait pendant longtemps. Quand son cœur était repartit, Peter avait eu l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Certes, il devait l'arrêter et le faire juger pour ses actes mais, il ne pouvait admettre de le voir mourir comme ça à cause de l'indifférence de quelques flics préférant jouer au cow boy. Une fois qu'il eu fini, Peter reposa le gobelet et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Neal qui tenta de se caler confortablement dans ses oreillers. Le jeune escroc fut surpris par le geste paternel mais le laissa faire. Il avait encore mal et ces petites marques d'affection lui faisaient du bien. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour en profiter avant de lui demander.

\- Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ?

\- Non…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as demandé avant de fermer les yeux dans cette salle d'interrogatoire ?

Neal sembla chercher dans sa mémoire fatiguée et murmura tristement lorsqu'il s'en souvint.

\- De me protéger ?

\- Oui… Je t'ai dit que je le ferais alors je suis resté.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé ?

\- Je sais… Mais qui t'aurais tenu la main si j'étais partit ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Personne… Je n'ai personne… Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un…

\- Je sais, dit Peter, se rendant compte de la douleur dans sa voix et des sanglots qu'il avait du mal à retenir. Alors je suis resté, ajouta-t-il en serrant sa main plus fort.

Neal lui rendit timidement son étreinte en luttant contre ses yeux qui voulaient se refermer. Peter s'en rendit compte et lui murmura.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu devrais dormir un peu.

\- Non, ça va, je…

\- Et ne t'en fais pas, le coupa Peter. Je serai toujours là quand tu te réveilleras. Je ne te laisserais pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux Neal. J'ai un sacré nombre de jours de congés à prendre.

\- C'est pour mieux pouvoir me ramener en prison ?

\- Arrête. Pour l'instant je n'ai aucune raison de t'y emmener. Tu en vois une toi ?

Neal lui sourit timidement et Peter lui rendit en disant.

\- Allez, dors…

Et, après avoir pressé une nouvelle fois la main de l'agent du FBI qui était censé l'arrêter, Neal ferma doucement les yeux, laissant sa fatigue l'envahir. Il avait encore mal mais il se sentait bien et en sécurité. Peter le regarda s'endormir et une étrange sensation le parcouru quand il se demanda depuis combien de temps son envie de le voir en prison avait cédé la place à une pulsion paternelle et protectrice. Ce n'était pas un mauvais gamin, il avait juste eu un parcours compliqué et Peter avait envie de l'aider à se construire une autre vie.


End file.
